Recommencement
by fairymangafan
Summary: SPOILER ALERT /!\ CHAPITRE 436! Toutes les morts de Natsu que j'ai imaginé, alors que lui et Zeleph mènent une vie heureuse. Parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça, non? Bref, recueil de death-Oneshot, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas!


« Natsuuu ! Attends-moi ! Cria un jeune garçon de sept ans en poursuivant un autre enfant d'environ quatre ans.

Le garçonnet s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le plus vieux l'appeler, tout en faisant volte-face. Encore maladroit sur ses jambes, le cumul arrêt + demi-tour lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'effondra sur les graviers. Son genou droit s'écorcha contre les cailloux, la peau céda et un peu de sang coula sur le sol. Ayant vu la blessure, Natsu sentit la terreur l'envahir. Comme tout les enfants de son âge, même si son corps ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de signaux de douleur, la simple vue du liquide rouge suffit à le faire paniquer et croire en une affreuse souffrance. Les larmes débordaient sur ses joues alors qu'un sanglot montait dans sa gorge. Quand enfin le plus grand arriva à sa hauteur, ce fût d'abord pour le réconforter. Attendant un peu que la crise de larmes passe, il demanda à Natsu de lui montrer la « vilaine blessure » en esquissant un sourire encourageant. Reniflant, l'enfant aux cheveux roses tendit son pied en grimaçant un peu exagérément par rapport à la gravité de la plaie. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimait l'attention particulière du plus vieux.

« C'est un tout petit bobo Natsu, sourit l'autre garçon. Un bisous magique et hop ! La douleur va disparaître, tu vas voir !

Je suis pas sûr Zel-nii..., balbutia le plus jeune.

Mais siiii ! » Assura le surnommé Zel.

Et pour prouver ses dires il se pencha sur le genou écorché pour déposer un baiser un peu plus haut. Natsu étonné s'aperçut qu'en effet, les derniers élans de souffrance s'estompaient déjà. La blessure ne saignait plus avant même que Zel n'use de son « super-bisous-de-guérison » ( le nom qu'il venait d'attribuer au « sort » du plus âgé ). Se redressant d'un coup sur ses deux jambes l'enfant sourit largement à son grand-frère, avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour le remercier. Le rire du plus petit était tellement communicatif que Zel ne pût s'empêcher de rire à son tour de la petite mésaventure.

« Et si on faisait une course jusqu'à la maison pour fêter ton prompt rétablissement, Nat' ? S'exclama Zel.

Ouaaiiiis ! »

Et sur cette brève réponse, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas très bien compris ce qu'était un « prompt rétablissement » ( son grand-frère lisait trop de toute manière ), Natsu s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de leur logement. Orphelins, ils logeaient ensemble dans une chambre universitaire, où le plus âgé ( surdoué ) étudiait. Riant encore, Zel poursuivit le bolide rose qui fonçait à travers le champ. N'étant pas très sportif et étant encore assis quand Natsu était parti, il savait qu'il allait plus assister d'un peu plus loin à la victoire de son petit-frère que courir aussi, mais ça ne le gênait nullement. Il adorait trop le joyeux luron pour en être jaloux. Natsu, c'était son monde. Son soleil. Son univers. Chacune de ses pensées, chacune de ses recherches n'étaient que dans l'optique de son bonheur à lui. À ce fantastique petit être dont il avait la chance de partager la vie. Sans savoir que l'inverse était vrai, et que le monde de Natsu, c'était Zel. L'unique grande différence entre les deux, c'était que le plus jeune attirait naturellement les personnes autour à lui et arrivait on ne sait trop comment à en faire des amis/alliés, tandis que le plus âgé était de nature plus discrète et renfermé, presque asocial.

C'était en pensant combien Natsu était extraordinaire que Zel courait à s'en arracher les poumons. Deux mètres et demies plus loin le garçonnet sautait habilement les nids-de-poule, branches mal-placés et autres, accélérant encore. Soudainement l'enfant aux cheveux roses vira à gauche, là où se trouvait la forêt. Le visage de Zel blanchit. Il savait où menait ce chemin.

C'était un raccourci vers l'université.

Un raccourci peu utilisé car dangereux. Le grand-frère n'avait que quelques mètres pour rattraper son idiot de frère avant que ce dernier ne s'engouffre dans l'étroite passe qui longeait une gorge profonde. Les arbres cachaient bien le pic abrupte de la falaise et Natsu ne connaissait mal l'endroit. Zel hurla son nom plusieurs fois, tentant de le convaincre, puis de lui ordonner de s'arrêter. Mais le petit monstre était bien trop rapide et trop têtu pour obéir à son grand-frère. Celui-ci grignota un mètre à Natsu, mais il restait encore trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'attraper.

La falaise apparut brusquement.

Natsu hurla de frayeur en freinant des quatre fers, mais ce ne fût pas suffisant. Il tomba, son corps entier glissant vers la fin, entraîné par la gravité. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Son regard écarquillé croisa celui épouvanté de son aîné. Il tendit sa petite main potelée dans sa direction, quêtant du secours. Une solution. Zel se jeta à terre dans l'espoir d'atteindre son petit-frère plus vite.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent brièvement.

Zel entendit le cri d'horreur de l'enfant se réverbérer sur les falaises alentours. Cinq fois les montagnes hurlèrent en choeur, l'écho déformant de plus en plus la voix aiguë du plus petit. La tête et un bras, seuls membres dans le vide, l'aîné vit le corps de Natsu se disloquer vingt mètres plus bas. Des traînées de sang partout. Une bouche tordue par l'horreur. Il devinait même les yeux figés dans le vide par la douleur et la mort.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il mort ? Pourquoi son précieux petit-frère, que tout le monde adorait ? Comment n'avait-il pu ne pas le protéger ? La sensation était infâme. Il avait mal, son cœur tressautait de douleur.

Il hurla, prostré en haut de cette falaise où il avait perdu son monde, son soleil,...

 **Sa vie.**

… **...**

 _Vie qu'il avait fait semblant de retrouver, deux jours après l'Accident. Prétextant vouloir inhumer le corps de son frère seul, il l'avait mis en stase dans un de ses projets récents. Fournissant à ses maîtres un cercueil vide, qu'on avait pleuré. Il s'était plongé dans ses recherches. D'autres recherches. Il avait perdu sa vie, mais c'était le meilleur étudiant. Le meilleur mage. Il le savait, il allait trouver. Réussir._

 _ **Son nom est Zeleph Dragneel.**_

 _ **Et il va être le premier à défier la mort, pour ressusciter ce qu'elle lui a si injustement pris.**_


End file.
